Cuando llueve en aquel lugar
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Quizá si estaba Arthur... ya no serían tan malos esos días, cuando llovía en aquel lugar... GalesxInglaterra


**Advertencias**:_ Ligero Incest_

**Aclaraciones**:_ Quizá la idea no está bien trabajada, pero quería intentarlo, ya que la inspiración llegó cuando andaba hablando con una amiga (Nickte, que también sube sus fics aquí xDD) mientras caminábamos después de la escuela. Estaba lloviendo, así que quizá es demasiado obvia la inspiración... ¡No importa! xDDD_

_Gracias y espero lo disfruten_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Cuando llueve en aquel lugar"_**  
><strong>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Odiaba la lluvia… y algo así no era del todo bueno dado el clima del país: siempre húmedo, con cielo nublado, la fresca brisa que ya rozaba con el frío y la constante agua que caía, caía y parecía nunca terminar de caer…

Sí, le hacía bien a los campos, a los bosques, a las cosechas de campesinos aún estancados en la siembra antigua; también como un medio natural de limpieza para la ciudad, ¿y por qué no? Debía admitir que los pocos niños que se atrevían a jugar con semejante ambiente era un espectáculo pintoresco

Sí, lo sabía, pero la odiaba… no por los estúpidos pretextos como "Se inundan las calles" o "El tráfico se atasca". No, no era por algo tan superficial:

_La odiaba porque le mentía con aparente inocencia_

Entrecerró los ojos al caer de nuevo en el mismo punto. Suspiró y llevó de manera inconsciente la mano a su bolsillo para sacar un cigarro, pero se detuvo a tiempo: sería imposible fumarlo dado que la lluvia le caía encima… literalmente

Qué irónico, ¿cierto? No la soportaba, sin embargo, cada que se presentaba sus pasos lo dirigían a las vacías calles para empaparse y llenarse de ella. En verdad que no lo entendía, pero ahí estaba otra vez, como la ocasión anterior, como lo hacía desde que podía recordar…

…

Ahora estaba sentado en la banca de algún parque que encontró en el camino. Los árboles y el césped daban al lugar un aspecto tranquilo y solitario, ayudándole a la lluvia acentuarse con extraña fuerza

Sonrió con ligereza, ¿así que todos eran cómplices y pretendían derrotarlo? Que se jodieran

…

…

Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero su ropa totalmente mojada, las constantes gotas que caían por su flequillo y que rodaban por su rostro indicaba que mucho. Bien, no tenía suficiente atractivo para él estar en semejantes condiciones, aunque tampoco era como si pudiera negarle aquella extraña manía a su cuerpo… ¿Qué pretendía en medio de esa que tanto odiaba? No lo sabía…

… o quizá sí… tal vez quería tener esperanza… una minúscula para limpiar su asquerosa persona… se suponía que el agua caía por esa razón, ¿no? Para limpiar la suciedad de los seres, "purificarlos" si era permitido el término: prueba de ello era cuando, con sus propios ojos, era testigo de cómo la lluvia iba llevándose la suciedad, haciendo que cayera y se deslizara en su corriente fría, cristalina, "pura"

Cuando el sol volvía a salir el mundo, aún con su poco interés, tenía la percepción suficiente para notar que todo estaba mucho más claro, como si de repente las cosas se hubiesen renovado…

… sí, eso hacía, amaba que lo hiciera: no había visión más hermosa y tranquila… pero lo que ofrecía era demasiado hipócrita, falso, una total mentira: la imagen de aparente pureza se deshacía en el mismo instante en que la lluvia paraba… todo volvía a ponerse gris, sofocante, sucio, repugnante… justo como él

…

…

No importaba cuánto tratara de purificarse, la repugnancia regresaba… ¿Pero qué era aquello que lo hacía "sucio"? Tal vez…

…

Tal vez los recuerdos de sus años jóvenes, donde las batallas, las derrotas y las victorias se presentaron en orden impredecible

Tal vez esa fría indiferencia que tenía hacia Bryan y Ryan

Tal vez el odio y el terror que le profesaba a Scott

Tal vez esa sensación en la boca de su estómago cuando Arthur estaba junto a él…

No sabía, no comprendía. Trataba, pensaba con desesperante paciencia… y no resultaba, no sucedía nada: seguía sintiéndose tan impuro y repugnante como al inicio… pero sólo era consciente de ello cuando llovía…

La esperanza de que tan fría agua lo limpiara… y luego verse derrotado al sentirse exactamente igual cuando se detenía… ¿Qué clase de cruel esencia ofrecería la posible purificación y se retorcía en burla cuando defraudaba?

… hija de puta mierda

-¿Qué haces aquí? –escuchó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que ya no sentía agua sobre él

No volteó, ni hizo movimiento para mirar al sujeto, ya que su entonación era inconfundible, más cuando no hacía más que recordarla en sus momentos a solas

-Glen, ¿me escuchaste? – dio la vuelta a la banca sin apartar la sombrilla - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estás empapado!

Ya lo tenía en frente… y en verdad no sabía si era coincidencia o una sádica burla: Inglaterra lo miraba entre confundido, molesto, extrañado y preocupado

… fuera como fuera, ahora se sentía peor, ¿Tenía que ser encontrado precisamente él, la persona que menos quería que contemplara su impureza? Aunque… ahora que se dignaba a pensar en otra cosa, ¿qué hacía ahí? No estaba enterado de que vendría a Gales o algo así… ¿y qué le había dado por caminar en aquellos lugares?

-Por Dios, Glen –se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros -¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí como para terminar así? Vámonos antes de que te enfermes, ¡bien merecido lo tendrías!

No dijo nada. No se levantó. Alzó la mirada lo suficiente para apreciar sus orbes esmeraldas…

…

… era curioso: el verde de los árboles le daba cierta enmarcación a la lluvia, ¿pero el de los ojos de su hermano la disminuía? En verdad que no comprendía…

-¿Q-Qué sucede? –tembló un poco su voz -¿Te sientes mal? –le tocó la frente y las mejillas –E-Estas helado, ¡¿Qué idiota se queda sentado en medio de la lluvia? ¡Vámonos!

Contrario a lo esperado, sujetó con calma la mano que aún estaba en su mejilla, aunque con delicadeza: quería sentirla mejor. Miró al inglés con gesto ausente, tranquilo, transmitiéndole algo a través de sus ojos oliva que ni él mismo sabía de qué se trataba… pero era algo enorme y muy profundo

…

Arthur no tardó en sonrojarse, sin embargo, las iris de su hermano lo conmovieron… tal vez hasta lo atravesaron. Sintió como si le estuviera pidiendo quedarse con él… como si su presencia estuviera ayudándole en alguna angustia que, sabía, no le compartiría a través de palabras

Relajó sus gestos y con el pulgar acarició su mejilla en un inconsciente, pero tierno gesto. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero su hermano le inspiraba una extraña nostalgia que impedía que se molestara con él… un "algo" en sus ojos ausentes, perdidos e indiferentes provocaban en su corazón una aceleración anormal, así como un carmesí en sus mejillas…

…

…

Glen, en eso pequeños instantes, no tenía idea de qué sucedía… o tal vez sí… pero sólo concluyó una cosa: si la lluvia no podía limpiarlo de toda la basura que representaba su existencia, quizá Inglaterra sí…

… quizá su sola presencia hacía de él una mejor persona…

…

Se permitió sonreír un poco mientras se levantaba, aunque siguió sosteniendo la mano de su hermanito, al igual que la mirada

-Vamos –dijo llanamente, comenzando a caminar y liberando la extremidad ajena

Sujetó la sombrilla, ya que siendo más alto lograría que ambos se cubrieran con éxito. Cerró un poco más el saco, pues empezaba a sentir el frío

La lluvia continuó cayendo mientras avanzaban en silencio

…

…

Seguía odiando el agua que caía. No la soportaba por ser una de sus víctimas… sabía que era engañado y aun así continuaba depositando sus deseos en ella, ¿había algo más patético que eso? No lo sabía… en realidad había muchas cosas que no entendía… y ahora lo torturaban dos cuestiones: esa lluvia tan pura e hipócrita… y los ojos de Arthur que parecían disolverla

…

Quizá era él quien representaba la verdadera purificación… tal vez no adrede, pero la provocaba

…

-G-Glen – lo escuchó hablar. Miró por el rabillo del ojo –No tengo idea de qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza… ¡y lo más s-seguro es que no sea de mi incumbencia! P-Pero… -enrojeció – S-Si necesitas hablar con alguien yo… y-yo s-siempre estaré d-disponible…

…

-Gracias

Y devolvió la vista al frente, en un vano intento de evitar que notara sus mejillas ligeramente rojas

…

Sí, odiaba la lluvia. Seguro que continuaría haciéndolo por toda la existencia… pero si Arthur estaba cerca, si era él quien lo encontraba en medio de ella… tal vez todo iría bien

Tal vez, con el hecho de contemplarlo y añorarlo, haría lo que el agua no se dignó a regalarle

… y si era así… quizá ya no serían tan malos esos días, cuando llovía en aquel lugar…


End file.
